id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Red Church
The Red Church is a map available in Identity V. It is one of the 4 currently available maps, and takes place on a large church and its grounds. The prominent color palette of this map is white. Background Not much information is given about the Red Church's background. There was apparently a wedding held here that never finished due to the bride's disappearance. It is thought that the unfinished wedding ultimately led to the church's abandonment as the wedding area had not been packed away by the time the church became dilapidated. Notable Locations 'Garden' The garden covers most of the South of the church grounds. It is mainly open land that is located in front of the entrance of the main church. 'Wedding Area' The wedding area is located in the South of the map. It features a wedding aisle that leads to a small roofed staircase. Multiple benches are located in the wedding area that has a few pallets in between the benches. A large red rug and multiple broken props adorn the rest of the wedding area. It is fenced off by a broken spiked fence. 'Garden Ruins' The garden ruins are located to the left of the wedding area. Dismantable walls are located in the garden ruins and is a great kiting location due to the tight spaces. 'Graveyard' The graveyard is located to the right of the wedding area. Large headstones are located here and are placed in clusters to act as a wall. Multiple pallets are located in the graveyard. There is a trapdoor in the graveyard, but it is not a dungeon that a player can escape through. 'Church' The church is the main feature in this map. It is a large tower church that is located in the center of the map. There are five ways to access the church; through doorways at the left, front, and right of the church, and two broken windows. Multiple rows of chairs are located here that, like the wedding area, has pallets in between some of the chairs. A large red rug leads to an altar with a large cross hanging on top of the altar. 'Crematorium' There is a building behind the church that is presumed to be a crematorium due to a few urns being located in the building. Two doorways are located at the left and right of the crematorium, and a broken window can be climbed through on the right side of the crematorium. There is also a small graveyard featuring windows and a single pallet located outside of the crematorium. 'Exit Gates' The two exit gates are located either at the North of the map, near the crematorium, or the South of the map, in the middle of the wedding area. Basement Locations There are two possible locations the basement can spawn: *Inside the crematorium, directly next to the front doorway. *Inside the church, at the Southwest corner of the church building. Dungeon Locations The dungeon can spawn in any of these locations: *In the walled area to the left of the garden ruins. *In front of the large graveyard. *In a small walled area near the North exit gate. *Behind the Crematorium. Trivia *The Red Church was the main location for the Geisha's Bride skin trailer. *This is the only map where players can create window frames by destroying walls. *The paper on top of the trapdoor in the graveyard reads "This is not a dungeon" in Chinese characters. *The Red Church is referred to in the Soul Weaver's Crystal Candle skin description. *During the Halloween event, the Red Church was redesigned, becoming darker and adorned with Halloween decorations throughout the map. *There was once a large crucifix located in place of the cross inside the church, however, it was removed possibly due to being offensive. Gallery Red Church Interior.jpg Red Church Wedding Area.jpg Category:Map